Que la fumée embrume mon esprit
by Lorade
Summary: FIC SUR LE MANGA Nana d'Ai Yazawa. Nobu assiste au mariage d'Hachi et Takumi ... Ses souvenirs et remords le submergent...


Tout appartiens à **Ai Yazawa.** C'est un TP alors pas de mise en garde

**Introduction **: Petit Rappel de la saga Nana pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas .Ma fic se situe après le tome 13. Je vous résume l'histoire d'amour sur laquelle je me base : Nana Komastsu( Hachi), une jeune femme au cœur d'artichaut tombe sous le charme de Takumi , le bassiste de son groupe de rock préféré « Trapnest ». Hachi n'avait jamais songer le rencontre un jour , ni lier une relation avec lui . Mais c'est se qui se passa grâce à Nana Osaki, la colocataire de Hachi. Nana Osaki est chanteuse dans le groupe de punk «Blast » et est en couple avec Ren le guitariste de « Trapnest ».

Entre Hachi et Takumi ce n'est qu'une histoire de sexe. Mais sans prévenir Nobu, le guitariste de « Blast » un ami de Nana Osaki, avoue à Hachi qu'il l'aime. D'abord choqué Hachi se rend compte que cet amour est réciproque. Elle dit adieu à Takumi et aime de tout son cœur Nobu.

Mais Hachi se rend très vite compte qu'elle est enceinte … Mais qui est le père ? Nobu est désemparé et se met à douter. Takumi tant qu'a lui assure à Nana qu'il sera un bon père pour le bébé et qu'il lui donnera tout ce qu'il lui faudra .Hachi fait le choix pour son bébé et décide de se fiancer Avec Takumi.

Nobu est toujours amoureux d'Hachi, mais ne veut pas l'empêcher d'être heureuse.

Mon histoire se passe donc pendant le mariage d'Hachi et Takumi … Nobu y est invité et repense à son histoire d'amour avec Hachi.

**Note de l'auteur **: La chanson est : "Cheers Darlin'" de Damien Rice

Je vous conseille l'écoute de la chanson pendant la lecture, car c'est une chanson magnifique qui retranscrit exactement l'atmosphère que j'ai voulu donner à la fic…

**

* * *

QUE LA FUMEE EMBRUME MON ESPRIT**

Je vous regarde, vous semblez heureux, l'amertume m'envahit …Un faible sourire déchire mes lèvres.

Cheers darlin'.  
(A ta santé, chérie)Here's to you and your lover boy.(En ton honneur et celui de l'homme que tu aimes)

Hachi, ton ventre arrondi se cache sous une robe de soie blanche, mais tu ne trompes personne…Tu es magnifique. Je t'aime …

_Cheers darlin'.  
(A ta santé, chérie)  
I got years to wait around for you.  
(J'ai des années pour tourner en rond à t'attendre)_

Je sais que tu ne m'appartiens plus mais je garde cet espoir insolent…Si je fait bonne figure c'est pour toi mon amour. Soit heureuse. Garder ton amitié c'est tout ce que je peux obtenir de toi à présent. Nous nous efforcerons de penser que notre histoire n'était qu'illusoire.

_Cheers darlin'.  
(A ta santé, chérie)  
I've got your wedding bells in my ear.  
(Les cloches de ton mariage résonnent dans mon oreille)_

Mes yeux vont bientôt me trahirent. Et je tire lentement sur une Black stone. Que la fumée parfumée m'enlace... Une larme s'échappe.

_Cheers darlin'  
(A ta santé, chérie)_

_You give me three cigarettes to smoke my tears away  
(Tu me donnes trois cigarettes pour enfumer mes larmes)_

Takumi te possédais avant moi … Quand tu parlais de lui, les yeux remplient d'admiration, je sentais mon cœur exploser. Et dire que tu l'avais quitté pour moi…Pour moi…

_And I die when you mention his name.  
(Et je meurs quand tu mentionnes son nom)_

Quand j'ai su pour l'enfant, tu m'as demandé de te pardonner. J'aurais du t'embrasser et ne jamais lâcher ta main…

_And I lied, I should have kissed you  
(Et j'ai menti, j'aurais dû t'embrasser)  
When we were running the reins...  
(Quand nous avions encore le contrôle...)_

Mais je sais que tu penses encore à moi. Je sais qu'il reste une trace de moi au fond de toi. Je ne demande que ça que tu me ressentes en toi …

_What am I, darlin' ?  
(Que suis-je, chérie ?)  
A whisper in your ear...  
(Un murmure dans ton oreille...)  
A pièce of your cake ?  
(Un morceau de ton gâteau ?)_

Aurai-je dû ne jamais te dire mes sentiments…Te laisser à cet homme qui ne t'aime pas dès le début ?  
Ou faire ce que j'ai fait , planant comme une ombre au dessus de toi , une tentation interdite à jamais ?

_What am I, darlin' ?  
(Que suis-je, chérie ?)  
The boy you can fear  
(L'homme que tu peux craindre)  
Or your biggest mistake ?  
(Ou ta plus grosse erreur ? )  
_

Mon amour, je te hais tellement …Tu m'as laissé, seul et désemparé…Tu as choisi la sécurité…

_Cheers darlin'  
(A ta santé, chérie )  
Here's to you and your lover man  
(En ton honneur et celui de ton amant)_

Je me demandes encore pourquoi je suis venu voir ce pathétique spectacle...Sûrement pour me prouver que tout est fini …Je suis misérable , je vais partir et te laisser à ta nouvelle vie.

_Cheers darlin'  
(A ta santé, chérie)  
I just hang around and eat from a can  
(Je traîne juste un peu et mange dans une boîte de conserve)_

Je gratterai ces cordes cuivrées pour oublier ces mois passés. Mais le son qu'elles produiront sera l'éclat de mes larmes sur le sol.

_Cheers darlin  
('A ta santé, chérie)  
I got a ribbon of green on my guitar  
(J'ai un ruban de green sur ma guitare)_

Pour me rassurer, il y aura Yuri …Mais elle n n'est pas toi…Je ne me battrai pas pour te récupérer.

_Cheers darlin'  
(A ta santé, chérie)  
I got a beauty queen too sit not very far from here  
(J'ai aussi une reine de beauté assise pas très loin d'ici)_

Dorénavant, ce sera avec lui que tu rentreras. C'est avec lui que tu aimeras. C'est avec lui que tu riras. C'est sur son épaule que tu pleureras. C'est sa main que tu tiendras. Mais c'est à moi que tu penseras…

_I die when he comes around to take you home  
(Je meurs quand il arrive pour t'amener chez toi)_

Le soir où tu avais décidé de nous retrouver. Le soir où tu as dit à Nana que tu n'étais pas encore prête à me revoir … Moi, ça faisait des mois que je n'attendais que cela…  
Tu es venu à l'appartement 707, Nana et les autres étaient partis. J'étais seul derrière cette porte. Et je n'ai pas eu la force de t'ouvrir.

_I'm too shy  
(Je suis trop timide)_

J'aurai dû ouvrir cette porte, obstacle entre nous. Te dire combien je t'aimais et je t'aime. Te dire que même si l'enfant n'était pas le mien, je l'aimerai comme s'il l'était…  
J'aurai dû t'enlever et t'emmener loin de tout ça. J'aurais dû t'empêcher de te marier…J'aurai dû te ramener vers moi.

_iI should have kissed you when we were alone  
(J'aurais dû t'embrasser quand nous étions seuls)  
_

Aurai-je dû ne jamais te dire mes sentiments…Te laisser à cet homme qui ne t'aime pas dès le début ?  
Ou faire ce que j'ai fait , planant comme une ombre au dessus de toi , une tentation interdite à jamais ?

_What am I, darlin'  
(Que suis-je, chérie ?)  
The boy you can fear  
(L'homme que tu peux craindre)  
Or your biggest mistake ?  
(Ou ta plus grosse erreur ? )  
_

Cela va faire des années maintenant…Ta fille a grandit …J'ai attendu si longtemps. Et maintenant seul à seul je saisi enfin ta main…

_Oh what am I ? What am I, darlin'  
(Oh que suis-je ? Que suis-je, chérie ? )  
I got years to wait...  
(J'ai des années à attendre...)_

**-Fin**

**

* * *

**Voila j'espere que ça vous a plus je vous embrasse et quelques petites reviews me feraient plaisirs**  
**


End file.
